The Life and Trials of Rosaline Charlotte Lightwood-Bane
by goddess7533
Summary: At age 7, Rosaline was adopted by Magnus and Alec. Follow her on her adventures (and misadventures) at the age of 16 and a half! A tale of finding love and adventure set in Cassandra Clare's
1. -cast-

**JASMINE VILLEGAS** as **Rosaline Charlotte Lightwood-Bane**

 _"What if I fall? But oh, my darling, what if you fly?"_

 **LEVI MILLER** as **Octavian Blackthorn**

 _"If you don't know where you're going, it doesn't matter which path you take."_

 **CHLOE MORETZ** as **Stephanie Vasiliev**

 **{Property of the wonderful _princessmellifluous_ on Wattpad}**

 _"If they stand against you,_ _ **show them no mercy**_ _."_

 **DAVID CASTRO** as **Raphael Santiago**

 _"It is not darkness that guides us, but light."_

 **HARRY SHUM JR.** as **Magnus Bane**

 _"Love is friendship set on fire."_

 **MATTHEW DADDARIO** as **Alexander Gideon Lightwood**

 _"I fight for a love that I don't fully believe."_

 **KATHERINE MCNAMARA** as **Clarissa Adele Fairchild**

 _"She's like an earthquake in tiny human form, breaking apart anything and everything in her way. "_

 **EMERAUDE TOUBIA** as **Isabelle Sophia Lightwood**

 _"And she bowed for no one."_

 **DOMINIC SHERWOOD** as **Jace Herondale**

 _"What defines us is how well we rise after falling."_

 **ALBERTO ROSENDE** as **Simon Lovelace**

 _"Nerd? I prefer the term_ _ **more intelligent than you**_ _."_

 **AMBER HEARD** as **Emma Cordelia Carstairs**

 _"There's nothing a man can do, that I can't do better and in heels."_

 **MORENA BACCARIN** as **Cristina Mendoza Rosales**

 _"I would have girls regard themselves not as adjectives but nouns."_

 **ZAC EFRON** as **Julian Blackthorn**

 _"Life is the art of drawing without an eraser."_

 **SHAILENE WOODLEY** as **Tanaecia Whitethrush**

 _"It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder."_

 **ANNASOPHIA ROBB** as **Berenice Whitethrush**

 _"Nobody can hurt me without my permission."_

 **EMMA WATSON** as **Gemini Whitethrush**

 _"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

 **NAOMI WATTS** as **Hannah Whitethrush**

 _"You can't blame gravity for falling in love."_

 **ORLANDO BLOOM** as **Lucas Whitethrush**

 _"Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense."_


	2. prologue- a bloom of colour

_{playlist: monster by beth crowley}_

 **-magnus-**

Magnus was walking down the streets of London, whistling and thinking about Alec. Then a sudden commotion caught his attention.

He hurriedly made his way towards it, noticing mundane policemen surrounding it. As he got closer, he heard the commentator's voice.

"...it looks like it could be a murder, or a freak accident, with no survivors found. Lucas, Hannah and their children were valued members of the community, and we are sorry to see the Whitethrush family dead..."

Magnus sucked in a breath. He had gotten close enough to see the mutilated bodies of five Shadowhunters. Whoever had done that had definitely been a warlock.

And only one warlock was so hell-bent on revenge to do a thing like that.

Malcolm Fade.

Then Magnus did a double take. _Five_ bodies?

The Whitethrushes had been a family of six- he distinctly remembered. Tall, dark haired Lucas, bright-eyed and laughing Hannah, their eldest daughter Tanaecia, of the fair hair, Berenice, with the green eyes, Rosaline, who had her father's wavy black hair and little Gemini, who had eyes the colour of chocolate.

He studied the bodies again, feeling a deep pang of sadness as he correctly identified the bodies of Lucas and Hannah- _a memory of laughter and happiness that he pushed away_ \- , Tanaecia, her fair hair around her like a cloud- _he remembered her spinning and twirling, giggling all the while_ \- Berenice, her cunning jade eyes forever closed- _the look of excitement on her face when she beat her father at chess_ \- and little Gemini- _her peaceful smile as she rocked in her mother's arms_ -, making sure that their eyelids were closed.

"Ave atque vale," he whispered. The words had never before seemed so fitting.

Then he set about looking for Rosaline.

Rosaline, he remembered, didn't like to be without her parents. When they'd gone out to dinner one night, she'd hidden in a cupboard until they came back. Now, with something more serious happening, he suspected she'd gone to the secret place he'd made for her in her room. It was supposed to be used for games of hide and seek, which was probably why no one else had known about it. Magnus felt guilty for not telling them- if he had, they might've been alive right now.

He pushed away the thought and continued towards her bedroom.

Once he entered, he saw that her room was in pieces. The only things left were her father's leather jacket and her mother's locket.

Magnus carefully scooped them up, and went to find Rosaline. As he'd suspected, she was in the hiding place, shuddering. He knelt gently beside her.

"Rose," he said softly, "can you come with me? I can take you somewhere safe."

The girl nodded, and he picked her up before heading home.

 **Do you guys want to know facts and info about any of the Whitethrushes? Lucas, Hannah, Tanaecia, Berenice, Rosaline or Gemini? Just ask!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **xx goddess7533**


	3. i

_{playlist: head above water by avril lavigne}_

 **-rosaline-**

"Dad? Hey Dad, where are you?" Rosaline shouted. It was her friend Stephanie's birthday today, and she wanted to get some advice on her outfit before she left for the party.

She heard his reply. "Magnus isn't here, Lina, if that's what you're wondering."

Rosaline sighed, and headed downstairs. "No, Dad, I meant you. If I wanted Papa, I'd say so."

Alec looked up from his recently broken bow to see Rosaline descending the staircase. "You want _me_ to evaluate your outfit?!"

She sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

Alec grinned. "Well, you wouldn't be coming down in all your finery for nothing!"

Rosaline had to laugh at that. Next time she wouldn't underestimate her dad's observation skills.

"Well come on then, let me look at you," he said, motioning for her to twirl.

She spun, making sure to let her dad see her complete outfit. Rosaline was especially proud of herself tonight- it was common knowledge that her style was more casual chic then party glamour.

She'd borrowed one of her Aunt Isabelle's dresses, a pretty dark blue dress with a flower print. She was nearly the same size as her now, and so had also borrowed a pair of black wedge boots. Rosaline had added her own twist with a denim jacket, and black watch & hair-tie around her wrists, right and left respectively.

She'd been really confused at what to do with her hair, until Cristina had stopped by. Apparently she'd been pretty good at doing hair when she was younger, so she put Rosaline's thick, wavy, unmanageable black hair up into a quick pencil bun (with two unsheathed seraph blade, because why not?), with a couple strands falling around her face. Then Aunt Clary had come by (who knew she was so good at makeup?) and highlighted her brown eyes with something that made them pop. Add that to a couple of runes on her, hidden by foundation that matched her naturally tanned skin, and she was good to go!

(The runes were Angelic Power, Equilibrium, Speed, Strength and Clear Sight. Duh)

And naturally she'd gone, and they'd all come by, without her dad noticing. Magnus had been out all day, dealing with some mishaps, so Alec had been pretty buried in his work. But he didn't have to know that- _any_ of that.

Which brought her back to the present. Twirling in front of her dad.

Alec clapped. "You look very nice, Lina. You good to go?"

She nodded, pointing to her hidden runes. "Angelic Power, Equilibrium, Speed, Strength and Clear Sight. Unsheathed seraph blades hidden in my bun, Valkyrie in the sheath attached to my dress and two hunting knives, one silver, one iron, hidden in thigh sheaths."

At the last bit, Alec shuddered. "I remember Izzy threatening to use those sheaths," he mused. Then he straightened up and said, "Okay, you're good! Hope you have a good time!"

Rosaline smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out the front door.

There she snapped her fingers, and a small bloom of purple fire appeared. She wiggled her fingers and the fire turned itself into a pretty purple flower, which she put on her jacket.

This gift of magic was from Magnus. He, obviously, hadn't wanted Alec to know.

"Thanks, Papa," Rosaline whispered to empty air.

Then she strode down the street to Stephanie's place.

It was past sunset, so the vampire girl could go outside easily. And that's exactly what she did, flinging herself at Rosaline with a squeal and a massive hug.

Rosaline returned the hug warmly. "Nice to see you too, Steph," she said, ruffling her ash blonde hair.

The vampire smiled. "You too, Rosie." Then she turned abruptly, walking up the steps. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in!"

 **More information about Stephanie can be found:**

 **\- In (Wattpad user) _princessmellifluous_** 's **book " _incantare | the mortal instruments_ "**

 **\- Or in an up-and-coming backstory of both Rosaline and Stephanie that will be published by both _princessmellifluous_ and me! (title yet to be revealed)**


	4. ii

_{playlist: feel it still by portugal. the man}_

 **-rosaline-**

Rosaline, caught off guard, hurriedly ran after Stephanie. The vampire girl led her through the dark hallway until they reached the living room.

It wasn't a big party, she supposed, but more a celebration. With only Stephanie's closest friends; Raphael, Dru, Tavvy, Kit, Ty and her.

Raphael, busy re-pinning a fallen streamer, merely nodded to her. She waved at him, then turned to Kit and Ty.

The couple were busy fixing the TV (apparently it had broken down- again) and Ty didn't really notice her- Kit did, though, and gave her a smile.

Dru was in the kitchen, helping prepare food. She spotted Rosaline immediately and went over to hug her.

"Rosie! So glad you could make it!"

Rosaline smiled, hugging the older girl back. "Yeah, I got Dad's permission."

Then she spotted Stephanie, talking to Tavvy and remembered her present. "Sorry, Dru, just got to go give Steph my present."

Dru nodded and turned back to her work. Rosaline crossed the room in a few long strides, picking up her gift as she did so.

They both looked up as she approached, holding out her gift, wrapped in purple tissue paper.

"Hey, Tavvy," she greeted, throwing him a smile. They were friends, she supposed, but there was still a hint of tension between then. A couple years back, when Rosaline had been 13 and finally understood the magnitude of her parents' deaths, they... hadn't been on the best of terms.

Well, kind of on the worst of terms.

Tavvy had snapped at her, telling her that his parents were dead as well- shouldn't she be over it by now? He sure was!

Knowing - _thinking_ -he was blatantly lying, she had mutely glared at him, tears still streaming down her face.

He'd then told her, quite bluntly, that there were more important things. Despite the fact that it might be true, she'd still gone pale with rage at his response.

Blame it on hormones, or simply just anger, but she'd slapped him.

Slapped him so hard there'd been a bruise on his cheek for weeks.

They'd made their peace last year, on a mission together, but she still hadn't quite forgiven him.

And he probably hadn't forgiven her either.

Ugh.


	5. iii

_{playlist: monster by beth crowley}_

 **-magnus-**

Magnus was walking down the streets of London, whistling and thinking about Alec. Then a sudden commotion caught his attention.

He hurriedly made his way towards it, noticing mundane policemen surrounding it. As he got closer, he heard the commentator's voice.

"...it looks like it could be a murder, or a freak accident, with no survivors found. Lucas, Hannah and their children were valued members of the community, and we are sorry to see the Whitethrush family dead..."

Magnus sucked in a breath. He had gotten close enough to see the mutilated bodies of five Shadowhunters. Whoever had done that had definitely been a warlock.

And only one warlock was so hell-bent on revenge to do a thing like that.

Malcolm Fade.

Then Magnus did a double take. _Five_ bodies?

The Whitethrushes had been a family of six- he distinctly remembered. Tall, dark haired Lucas, bright-eyed and laughing Hannah, their eldest daughter Tanaecia, of the fair hair, Berenice, with the green eyes, Rosaline, who had her father's wavy black hair and little Gemini, who had eyes the colour of chocolate.

He studied the bodies again, feeling a deep pang of sadness as he correctly identified the bodies of Lucas and Hannah- _a memory of laughter and happiness that he pushed away_ \- , Tanaecia, her fair hair around her like a cloud- _he remembered her spinning and twirling, giggling all the while_ \- Berenice, her cunning jade eyes forever closed- _the look of excitement on her face when she beat her father at chess_ \- and little Gemini- _her peaceful smile as she rocked in her mother's arms_ -, making sure that their eyelids were closed.

"Ave atque vale," he whispered. The words had never before seemed so fitting.

Then he set about looking for Rosaline.

Rosaline, he remembered, didn't like to be without her parents. When they'd gone out to dinner one night, she'd hidden in a cupboard until they came back. Now, with something more serious happening, he suspected she'd gone to the secret place he'd made for her in her room. It was supposed to be used for games of hide and seek, which was probably why no one else had known about it. Magnus felt guilty for not telling them- if he had, they might've been alive right now.

He pushed away the thought and continued towards her bedroom.

Once he entered, he saw that her room was in pieces. The only things left were her father's leather jacket and her mother's locket.

Magnus carefully scooped them up, and went to find Rosaline. As he'd suspected, she was in the hiding place, shuddering. He knelt gently beside her.

"Rose," he said softly, "can you come with me? I can take you somewhere safe."

The girl nodded, and he picked her up before heading home.

 **Do you guys want to know facts and info about any of the Whitethrushes? Lucas, Hannah, Tanaecia, Berenice, Rosaline or Gemini? Just ask!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **xx goddess7533**


End file.
